


Holiday Traditions

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Holiday Traditions

“Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday,” Dean announced, staring at the pies you had spent all morning baking. “Mom, these look great.”

“I can’t take credit,” Mary said while washing up dishes. “Y/N made them. All I did was help peel apples. I told you, I’m no good in a kitchen.”

Mary turned when she heard Dean make a muffled noise, catching her son in the middle of eating a fork full of the pumpkin pie. “Get out of that! She worked hard on those pies. And speaking of Y/N, you are going to help me with something.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“First, hang this mistletoe over the doorway for me,” Mary said, handing Dean a large branch of mistletoe and pointing to the kitchen door.

“Wrong holiday mom. It’s Thanksgiving, not Christmas.”

“It’s the start of the holiday season,” Mary replied. “Hang it up.”

Once Dean was done she grinned. “Now can you go get Cas from his room, let him know we need him in the kitchen.”

“Mom, what are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Since I’ve been back I’ve watched those two dance around each other. It’s been long enough. It’s time for a small push.”

“I’m not getting involved with this,” Dean said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Yes you are. I’m your mom and I said so.”

Dean sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. “Hey Cas!” he called out. “Can you come here for a minute?”

“Dean?” Cas asked, stepping into the kitchen a few moments later.

“Stop! Don’t move until I give you permission,” Mary told Cas.

He stopped immediately, pulling himself to full height and looking alert. “What’s going on?”

“Just trust me Cas,” Mary said.

Cas stood there for only a minute or two before you came down the hallway, stepping into the doorway beside him.

“Stop!”

You looked over at Mary, startled. “What?”

Mary pointed up. “Mistletoe. You two have to kiss.”

You looked over at Cas, your face instantly red. You were head over heels for the angel but you knew he wasn’t into you in that way. “It’s a silly human holiday tradition Cas. You don’t have to do it.”

“If it’s a holiday tradition and I’m part of this family’s celebration than I want to do it,” he replied.

His hand came up to touch your cheek and he leaned down, brushing his lips against yours in a soft kiss.

Before you could respond to his initial kiss, he kissed you again. This time a little bit firmer, his free hand coming up to rest on your side.

“I like this tradition a lot,” Cas said when he pulled away from your lips.

You laced your fingers around his neck. “Me too Cas,” you whispered. “Can we go talk somewhere without all the extra ears listening?”

“I would like that very much,” Cas agreed, looking over to Mary. “Can I move now?”

She nodded, a grimace on her face as you turned around. “You tricked him?”

“Hey! Somebody had to help you two out.”

You shook your head but followed your angel out of the room. You were too happy to be mad.

 


End file.
